Hollow Moon
by Electric Fizz
Summary: Alternative Universe » You cannot escape from the shadows trailing behind you. » Seth × Shizuka, plus many others
1. The Prelude

**Author's Note:** Welcome to the improvised version that was formerly known as _Blazing_ _Crimson Night_ on my former account. I have undergone some changes with the plotline, but the storyline remains the same (since I never got to post all of it). However, I am editing some of the scenes for personal reasons. Enjoy.

Also note, I was formerly known as **PrincessChaos**.  
I moved to this account, considering the fact my past works _irks_ me so.  
You may call me _Fizz_ now, please. Electric Fizz is acceptable as well.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.

* * *

**Summary:** (Alternative Universe) - You cannot escape from the shadows trailing behind you.

* * *

**Pairings:** Seth × Shizuka, Ootogi × Shizuka, Honda × Shizuka, Bakura × Anzu, Yuugi × Anzu, Atemu × Anzu, Marik × Anzu, Jounouchi × Mai, Varon × Mai, Bakura × Marik, Pegasus × Ishizu, Seth × Ishizu.

* * *

**Warning:** There will be explicit content in this story. This includes violence, blood, death, sexual situations, and other things. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Hollow Moon  
**_Electric Fizz_

* * *

The Prelude  
× _"__The creatures of the night are watching."_

* * *

Most people fail to grasp the reality which is far more true than the lies they're fed. They believe there is a logical explanation to anything that seems to go beyond the realms of possible. Ignorance is bliss as they say, and yet their ignorance is not going to save them when they're introduced to these paranormal activities. You can't explain as to why not a drop of blood is left in the corpse that may be found. You can presume things however, and these presumptions are what blind the people from the fact that something unnatural may have caused this incident. They refuse to believe something such as a _vampire_ could have done such a thing, yet all signs point to that creature being responsible when the only apparent evidence left is puncture wounds on the prey's neck.

They scoff at such ideas and assume some crazy loon bit the victim, yet how would that explain the blood loss? These reasons _seem_ plausible, yet there remain even more unanswered questions. Of course the police will simple come up with further reasons, yet when they had laid eyes on the corpse their minds told them the actual truth. However, their mouths ooze lies to the public in fear of starting an epidemic of fear and paranoia.

Vampires are ruthless; they lurk in the shadows and wait until the right moment to launch their attack. Well, as the books claim anyhow, but no one who has really encountered a vampire and lived to tell to reveal anything. From all we know vampires are wicked and extremely cunning, sometimes even alluring the prey to them using their sultry charms.

Sure, it sounds quite unbelievable and highly unlikely, but you never encountered one have you? Have you ever thought passed the so called _logical_ theories and more into the depths of the situation to actual formulate an opinion yourself? Why would anyone make up such terrifyingly, gruesome tales of such dark, yet magnificent creatures? It might have been a joke, but why would a joke last so many centuries? Does it make any sense at all? I think not.

How can you truly prove your logical mumbo-jumbo is true and these so called creatures false? You can't prove anything when all signs point to the truth. Have you ever paused a moment and think about those hypothesis' scientists seem to formulate every time such a disaster occurs? No, you don't think about it. You just accept what they think and brush off any of your own thoughts.

You just don't want to believe what is real and what is not, because to you're _afraid_.

These lies are fed to ease the fear and the lies eventually seem so true, because you wish they were true. In reality, they're not. Vampires are real. They lurk amongst us, unaware to people. People may sense something wrong around them, but they easily brush it off.

However, there are always the more daring of the bunch who delve into investigating any uneasiness that had seemed to bestow on them. They sense something is watching them and they quickly turn around to check, only to be met with nothing. How do you know something wasn't there just moments ago? Someone may have been there before you turned around, watching your every movement, calculating your every step, and planning when to cause your downfall.

It feeds on your fears. It takes joy seeing you become flustered and panic stricken.

And it can't wait to _feed_ on the blood coursing through your veins.

They lurk, waiting for the right moment to strike; the right moment to see the brief expression of horror that will cross your face. They analyze everything with precision, before finally making their move. That is how the creature works and that is why we have never laid our eyes on them without being killed.

But of course, you may choose to believe this is a bunch of garbage and complete, utter bull. Think whatever you may, but as you read this can you not help but notice how the room seems cooler than usual? Does the hair on your neck stand on edge, warning you something is amiss? Don't you feel the urge to turn around as if someone is calling your name?

Choose whatever you wish to believe, but let me forewarn you.

Don't turn around.

_You just may regret it_.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, this prelude seems utterly pointless but really it does have value later on in the story. This is nothing more than a prelude dealing with how the humans are looking into the matters that concern with the 'paranormal'. This prelude is totally rewritten, because I realized how stupid it seemed before (ah, the mind of a fifteen year old; I wish not to relive that age) and I actually laughed. Well, this isn't much better but still an improvement, yes?

Well, I have the next chapter completed, but I need to look over it, so that may be posted soon (possibly tomorrow or sometime this week), if I don't get caught up working on my original fictions and/or my art portfolio for college.

Feedback is appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

**Hollow Moon** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz**  
**Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


	2. Chapter One: Foreboding Predictions

**Author's Note:** Welcome back to the improvised version that was formerly known as _Blazing_ _Crimson Night_. I was actually planning on posting this chapter Friday night, since I thought I would be cramped this evening with my college essay, but I finished it earlier than I had expected, so I hope everyone is happily pleased!

I appreciate the feedback that was given! Thanks!

Also note, I was formerly known as **PrincessChaos**.  
I moved to this account, considering the fact my past works _irks_ me so.  
You may call me _Fizz_ now, please. Electric Fizz is acceptable as well.

Criticism is appreciated. Reviews are loved. Flames are ignored.

* * *

**Summary:** (Alternative Universe) - You cannot escape from the shadows trailing behind you.

* * *

**Pairings:** Seth × Shizuka, Ootogi × Shizuka, Honda × Shizuka, Bakura × Anzu, Yuugi × Anzu, Atemu × Anzu, Marik × Anzu, Jounouchi × Mai, Varon × Mai, Bakura × Marik, Pegasus × Ishizu, Seth × Ishizu.

* * *

**Warning:** There will be explicit content in this story. This includes violence, blood, death, sexual situations, and other things. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Hollow Moon  
**_Electric Fizz_

* * *

**Chapter One:** Foreboding Predictions  
× _"Your god did not save you__"_ - Seth

* * *

Mailong Asakura wrapped her orange scarf around her neck as the autumn wind began to pick up. Leaves stirred around her feet, seeming to twirl and dance around her. She shivered, sensing something amiss her nightly routine, but she chose to ignore it. She would be home soon to the comfort of her warm home and then she would push behind her paranoia. The sooner she returned home, the sooner she could get some rest after a grueling day at work, and so she decided to take a short cut through the city's park. There was no one out at this hour, but then again she would have not been out either if it hadn't been for her boss wanting to spend some _quality_ time with her.

She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of what she had done and felt ashamed, especially since the man was married. No matter, she would never do it again and if he persisted she would quit. She sighed and clutched the front of her coat as a sudden chill swept again. She was unaware of eyes watching her from the canopy of the trees, until she felt her skin prickle with warning.

The figure licked his lips and jumped down onto the floor. Leaves and branches crunched at the impact and she instantly whipped her head to see what had made the sound only to see leaves fluttering down from the tree. Seeing nothing didn't seem to help the panic rising in her throat. However, she felt her breathing hitch when she thought she saw a moving shadow and instantly her heart began to pulse quickly.

She contemplated on whether this was some cruel punishment from the gods for sleeping with a married man or not. She slipped her hand under her scarf to clutch the cross hanging around her neck, silently begging forgiveness for the sin she had committed. Suddenly, a heavy wind picked up causing the scarf around her neck to unravel and follow the path of the wind. She took this as a sign from god and turned around to follow the piece of clothing, only to pause when she noted a man standing a few feet ahead.

He was clad in black, only the pale skin of his face and neck could be seen. She could see he was extremely tall, towering over her meek form from even this distance. She could not see much else besides that, since he was completely and utterly wrapped in black cloth; from the scarf draped across his broad shoulders to the shoes on his feet.

And this man had not been there moments ago and now was holding the scarf. The wind that was blowing seemed to have halted when her eyes met the figure. Something was wrong and this man seemed suspicious. Maybe he was a sign sent by the gods?

She pursed her lips and eyed the man standing ahead. He eyed her back behind hooded sapphire eyes, holding the scarf in front of him as he silently signaled for her to come up to him to retrieve it. She took a hesitant step towards the man, but paused to calculate if a scarf was worth the danger of approaching a complete stranger.

What if he was an angel sent by the gods? However, why would an angel be draped in such a tainted shade? She bit her lip and stood completely still.

"Don't you want your scarf back?" a cool voice broke the silence and she visibly shuddered knowing fully well now that this man was no angel, but a demon. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest signaling her to flee at once and suddenly she whipped around to do as it had commanded her.

She ran as fast as she could, not daring to glance back and ignoring the wind that had seemed to strike up once again. She only had two more blocks to go before she would be in the safety of her home. Just as she made it out onto the empty street and out of the park, she saw the man standing right at the corner. The corner she had to go through.

He seemed eerie under the glow of the streetlamp, however when he took a step forward towards her, the lamp's light bulb suddenly shattered and she screamed in horror as she ran the opposite direction. She clutched the cross around her neck tighter, until she felt the silver dig into the palm of her hand, drawing blood.

And with that action done, she instantly slammed into something hard.

_The demon_.

Her scream was suddenly lodged into her throat when the man opened his mouth to reveal the glistening ivory fangs. Just as suddenly as he had appeared in front of her, he suddenly was leaning into her neck and she was too frozen in fear to push him away. His fingers lazily traced her collarbone and paused at the cross.

He laughed, throwing his head back in amusement. He abruptly stopped however and suddenly swooped down, savagely biting down onto her neck. Her mouth gaped open in pain as he drew deeper and deeper through her flesh, tearing through the layer of muscle. She tried to scream, but could barely utter a syllable.

Her knees gave out as her vision began to diminish. He clutched the chain around her neck as blood began pouring down heavily from the puncture wound on her neck. Just as her eyes rolled behind her head, the chain snapped causing her body to crumble to a bloody heap. His eyes flashed as he sneered down at the corpse, clutching the cross in his hand.

"Your god did not save you," he sneered and squeezed his fist, bending the holy symbol in his hand to a chunk of metal before letting it drop onto the floor with a clank. (1)

He laughed as he wiped his blood stained lips with the back of his hand. His laughter immediately halted however as he curled his lip in disdain, "Enjoy the show, Bakura?" he hissed.

A man with silvery-white hair suddenly appeared behind him, chuckling as he circled the corpse and the vampire who had killed her. The man grinned, revealing pearly fangs that glistened under the moonlight that began to unveil itself from behind the clouds. He clapped his hands mockingly, "That was a spectacular show! But I must say," his grin widened, "I would have given a much better performance, considering how beautiful the actress is."

He stopped circling and scrunched his nose, as he eyed the dead body, "Well _was_."

"Bakura," hissed the blue-eyed killer, as his fists clenched and unclenched.

"Yes, Seth?" Bakura asked, tilting his head as he eyed the other vampire coolly. (2)

He suddenly found himself gasping for air as he was pinned against the chain linked fence, the rattling noise echoing in the silence. The hand around his neck belonging to Seth, who continued to tighten his grip to the point his claws sunk into the pale flesh.

Bakura laughed, "My, my, such a temper! You wouldn't kill me now, would you?" he narrowed his eyes as a smug smirk graced his features, "Think about what Lord Pegasus might do." (3)

Seth snarled at the mention of that name, shoving him roughly against the fence before abruptly letting him go. He turned around to leave, extremely pissed off at how easily he had become frightened at the name. He knew very well he could have killed Bakura, but then he would have to deal with his Lord. Seth was no match for Pegasus, who was the king of vampires in Domino City, Japan.

He was merely a lackey, a pawn in Pegasus' game, and he hated that dearly. He wanted to be the one in charge and he Pegasus knew this, yet he still kept him around. But that didn't mean he didn't trust him; that's where Bakura came in. He put Bakura in charge of keeping an eye on Seth. He just knew it, but could do nothing about it. He wanted to kill the bastard, but if he did Pegasus would kill him.

"Where are you going, boy?" Bakura asked scowling as he rubbed his neck. The wounds on his neck healed on their own accord. Seth said nothing and continued walking away. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Bakura teleport away, leaving him alone. He was getting sick of being watched over and wanted to be left alone in peace, especially after Mokuba had been killed. (4)

He clenched his fists, remembering how his brother had been slaughtered before his eyes. Pegasus had been the one, who had killed him when he had spoken out against him. He was nothing more than a child and Seth could do nothing but watch as he was held back by his other minions. Seth swore that he would avenge Mokuba's death, and that would indeed come true. He will kill Pegasus; even if it met he would die in the process.

Vengeance would be his.

* * *

Shizuka Jounouchi suddenly sprang up from bed. She was breathing heavily, her hair plastered to her forehead in sweat. Her warm brown eyes were wide with fear, as she felt nausea sweep through her. She kicked off the covers and scrambled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to soak her burning face. What a horrible nightmare that had been.

Those crimson eyes in her nightmare were still plaguing her and she could still see those sharp canines that glistened under the pale moonlight. She didn't even know where she was in the dream, because it surely had not been her brother's apartment and yet she had been in her nightgown.

She shook her head, trying to push aside this nightmare as she walked down the hallway. However, she suddenly jumped when she heard a sudden bang come from the living room. Her head whipped to the side and she eyed the doorway that lead into the living room, which was also her brother's bedroom since she had taken his former bedroom when she had moved in. Her heart beat quickly against her chest as she cautiously made her way towards the direction of the sound. She was scared, but she was more worried about her brother so she brushed aside her fear as much as she could.

Poking her head through the doorway, she sighed in relief when she realized the television was on and that was making the banging noise. Her brother was sprawled on the futon, snoring away as the remote control lay lazily in his hand. She shook her head and carefully took the remote from his hand and shut the television off, before placing the remote control on the coffee table.

Smiling, she covered her brother with a blanket and kissed his forehead softly. The elder Jounouchi smiled warmly, but did not stir from his slumber. Shizuka glanced about the living room once again, eyeing the window before making her way to the bathroom. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm them. The air conditioning seemed to be working better tonight (even if it was autumn the apartment would get extremely warm), then it had been as of lately which would have been a great thing if she wasn't covered in sweat. She needed a change of clothes, unless she wanted to catch a cold.

She stepped into the bathroom, the tiles chilling her bare feet. She flicked the lights on, only to silently curse when the light flickered dimly. She would have to tell her brother in the morning to change the bulb. She sighed as she turned the faucet and splashed her face with cool water. The nightmare was still in her head, it had felt so real. She swore she could still feel the warmth on her neck.

She leaned closer to the cabinet, having to squint her eyes in the dim light to check her reflection. She brushed her auburn hair from her eyes and carefully inspected them. They were still dilated; the nightmare had really shaken her up. She splashed her face once again and wiped it with a towel, before flicking the light off and stepping out into the hallway.

She stared down the dark hallway. Was it just her or was the hallway longer? She couldn't even see her bedroom door. She shivered, sensing something was wrong but decided that it was her nightmare that was still bothering her mind. The floorboards creaked when she took a step forward and she paused when she thought she heard a chuckle.

"…Onni-chan?" she muttered softly, her heart beginning to race. (5)

She heard another chuckle in response and suddenly she ran towards the living room. Her actions however were futile, when she was suddenly wretched backwards and pinned against the wall. She gasped, trying to recollect the air that had been knocked out of her only to freeze when she was met with crimson eyes staring at her.

Those same eyes had been in her nightmare.

She screamed, "Onni-chan!"

The creature laughed, flashing sharp canines at her, "I'm sorry little one, but I'm afraid your brother cannot hear you."

"W-What did you do to my brother?" she managed to choke out.

"Oh nothing," he said leaning in closer. Close enough for her to realize his lips were stained in blood and it surely wasn't his. Her eyes widened as she registered what she was seeing; that couldn't be her brother's blood could it?

He grinned, "You should have _seen _the expression on his face."

She shook her head in denial and screamed, struggling in vain to do anything to beat the thing pinning her against the wall. This couldn't be happening. Vampires weren't real; he was just some freak who acted like one.

"Tsk, tsk and after _all_ I did to try to find you," he crooned, burying his face into her neck. Her breathe hitched and she felt tears sting her eyes. She whimpered when she felt his fangs brush against the flesh of her neck and suddenly there was piercing pain.

Shizuka bolted up suddenly, drenched in sweat. She had a nightmare? But what about the one before that? It had felt so real. She trembled and hugged herself. (6)

"You are mine, Shizuka," a voice drifted through her head. She screamed and scrambled off the bed. Light suddenly flicked open and a crazed looking Katsuya stood in her doorway holding a bat in his hand, "What's going on?!"

She ran up to him, crying and trembling with fear. He dropped the bat and sighed, comforting his frightened little sister. He figured that she must have had one hell of a nightmare to shake her up so, "You okay?"

"N-No," she whispered as she clutched the fabric of his shirt. She was afraid he was going to dissolve once again and she would be face to face with that creature. Jounouchi pursed his lips and looked down at his sister, soothing her hair in comfort, "Want to sleep with me in the living room?"

She nodded her head numbly. (7)

Katsuya sighed and flicked the lights off, while escorting her out of her bedroom. He would ask her what was up in the morning if she wished to tell him. He just hoped that she would not have anymore nightmares for the night; otherwise both Jounouchi's would not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Notes: **  
(1) - I apologize if anyone found that offending!  
(2) - I'm using Seto's Egyptian name Seth in order to emphasize the fact that he's bloody old, as well as the fact that I find the name suitable for the fiction, but that's not important.  
(3) - Yes, Pegasus is the one is command. He's the top dog, yo.  
(4) - Yes, Mokuba is dead. He was killed by Pegasus when he spoke out of line, as mentioned. Because of this Seth has sworn vengeance that he would kill Pegasus. Let's see if _that_ will ever happen.  
(5) - _Onni-chan_ means big brother.  
(6) - If anyone is confused as to what happened here, let me explain. See Shizuka had one of those nightmares within nightmare situations. I have had few before myself. You seem to wake up after having a nightmare, only to wake up again (this time for real) after something, such as that, happen to you. So in essence, that means she had two nightmares before waking up. Also please note Seth didn't _actually_ do this to Shizuka. She just happened to have a nightmare forewarning her that something like this is going to happen. Hell, Seth doesn't even _know_ her yet, and neither does Shizuka really.  
(7) - I'm quite aware that Shizuka seemed somewhat annoying here, freaking out like that, but come on if you had two nightmares like that back to back you'd feel the same way. Plus, I'm trying to keep her in character, seeing as the series portrayed her as a soft-spoken, shy girl though I do believe there is a backbone in her _somewhere_, so you may see that come up.

If you have anymore questions, please don't hesitate to ask!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize if anyone found anything in this chapter remotely disturbing, but I did forewarn you. I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but it may not be soon. I will work on it though when I can, but for now enjoy the five page goodness of this chapter. I'm attempting to make up for the prelude before this.

Feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

**Hollow Moon** copyright © **2007 Electric Fizz**  
**Yu-Gi-Oh!** copyright © **1996 Kazuki Takahashi**

This story, or any parts of it, is forbidden to be reproduced.


End file.
